Dark Bishop
''"A priest who turned to evil. Holiness was removed and took the form of a devil, powered by darkness, a fool who stands before him is powerless." -Anonymous'' __TOC__ Description Once a priest of a Holy order. Twisted by the horrors of Bitterblack Isle, the Dark Bishop brings death to all those who enter. The Dark Bishop is a powerful spell caster, wrapped in a protective sacred aura, capable of a magnitude of spells and various forms of incantations to obliterate unwary adventurers. It can summon a Cursed Dragon as an ally and can manipulate the dragon to its will. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Salomet's Secret *Decoction of Bandlily *Ruinous Relic *Corrupt Remains *Rift Crystals *Bane Archistaff *Chance of DragonForging equipment (after defeating the Bishop, not the dragon). This occurs because the Cursed Dragon does not really die until either the Dark Bishop is defeated or after a certain amount of time has passed in the battle. *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 / Lv.3 Tactics *As a caster, the Dark Bishop is very weak to physical attacks. *Can be Silenced. *Despite being an Undead, Holy-based attacks will do very little damage due to its Sacred Aura, luckily it is weak against Dark-based attacks. *Will fly around the battleground unless casting certain spells or possessing, will also come to the ground periodically. Players should take advantage of this moment. *The Cursed Dragon featured here is of a weaker variety as it does not possess a crystal heart. Instead it has a very small health bar above its back instead of normal health bars and represents how long it will take to either temporarily take the dragon out of commission or to remove the Dark Bishop from possession. **For more information regarding Cursed Dragons, please refer to its respective page. **Without a crystal heart, the best places to deal damage are the head or the wings. **The Cursed Dragon may die permanently if enough time has passed. *Periodically, the Dark Bishop will take possession of the Cursed Dragon. This is evident when the Cursed Dragon begins to glow yellow. **If enough damage is dealt, the Dark Bishop can be "knocked" out leaving it vulnerable to attacks for 30 seconds to a minute. **During possession, the Dark Bishop will cast deadly and higher ranked spells. It is recommended to quickly cancel the possession. *Ranged Vocations should focus on keeping the Cursed Dragon out of play in order to minimize chaos. *Sorcerer vocations should utilize Holy-enchanted Focus Bolts to attack the possessed Cursed Dragon. Once the dragon is knocked down, start casting High Maelstrom which should finish by the time the Dark Bishop exits; dealing massive damage. *Magick Archer vocations should utilize Explosive Rivet due to its high damage and stagger effects. Trivia *It is one of the dungeon bosses encountered on Bitterblack Isle. *The Archistaff the Dark Bishop is holding seems to be the Solar Providence. *Respawns (Post-Daimon) after resting five days only in Gransys. This will not work if resting in Bitterblack Isle. References *Official Capcom Dark Bishop page (Japanese) Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Undead